robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Exedore
) | japanese = | species = Zentraedi | gender = Male | born = Unknown | died = 2044 | hair = red | eyes = brown | height = 5'2" micronized 46 feet full size | weight = | affiliation = | spouse(s) = | children = | clones = | mother = | father = | clone of = | siblings = | relatives = | appearances = | voice actor = Ted Layman | voice actor ja = | voice actor fr = | voice actor es = | voice actor zh = }} Exedore was a male Zentraedi who served as Minister of Affairs in Breetai's armada. Exedore was one of the first Zentraedi produced by the Robotech Masters. History First Robotech War Exedore served as Breetai's Domillan (advisor) during their mission to retrieve the SDF-1. He had the unenviable task of trying to outthink the humans. The humans' inexperience at space warfare made them more predictable than their usual enemies. Exedore increasingly noticed the problems caused by Zentraedi exposure to Micronian culture. During an attack in which Breetai's forces successfully infiltrated the SDF-1, numerous Zentraedi deserted due to their observations of Micronian life. Exedore feared that once news of this cultural contamination reaches Dolza, he would bring his main fleet to exterminate the Zentraedi in Breetai, Azonia, and Khyron's fleet. Exedore volunteered to undergo micronization and go to the SDF-1 and discussed the possibilities of an alliance between Breetai's fleet and the SDF-1 against Dolza's fleet. The alliance was a success as Dolza's fleet folded at the very moment that the alliance was forged. Post-First Robotech War In the years following the grand battle against Dolza's fleet, Exedore remained micronized and served as a Zentraedi liason to assist Zentraedi assimilation into human culture. He served aboard Breetai's flagship once more as he, along with Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes, Claudia Grant, and the Sterlings, acquired the Robotech factory satellite from Zentraedi Commander Reno. The Pioneer Expedition Exedore served aboard SDF-3 along with a now micronized Breetai and accompanied the Micronians to Tirol where he would once again meet Cabell, the Tirolian scientist who trained him in the sciences. During the later days of the Sentinel's campaign, Exedore assisted Dr. Emil Lang and Janice Em in deciphering the notes on alien technology that the now Renegade T.R. Edwards left behind when he absconded. From these notes, along with the help of the Haydonite Veidt, the REF developed the Shadow Technology that would eventually be of importance in the final battle of the Third Robotech War on Earth. Death (Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles: 5: The Children of the Shadows)]] Exedore was aboard the Deukalion with Janice Em during the initial testing of the Neutron-S missiles. Exedore and Lang were skeptical about the calculations that the Haydonites provided them with and expressed last minute doubts. At the last moment, Exedore attempted to stop the countdown, as if he had remembered something about these weapons or weapons similar to these. At that moment the missiles detonated damaging both Deukalion and SDF-3. When the Deukalion was salvaged by the Icarus, Louie Nichols and Maia Sterling recovered the deactivated but still functional Janice-EM. However, Louie announced that there were no other survivors. ( ) Behind the Scenes The detonation of the Neutron-S missiles happens concurrently with the events of Symphony of Light, final episode of the original series. This reveals why Admiral Hunter and the SDF-3 failed to appear in Earth space as scheduled. The comic book miniseries Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles places Exedore aboard the Deukalion with Janice at the time the Neutron-S missiles detonate. Along with other Macross Saga characters, Exedore's physical appearance was changed slightly for his appearances in Robotech II: The Sentinels. The novels explain this as cosmetic surgery to make him look more human to Micronians. The real-world reason for the change is to avoid infringing upon the original design by Macross character designer Haruhiko Mikimoto. es: Category:Zentraedi Characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force Category:Zentraedi Fleet